Pas juste amis
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: J'y est pensé le soir avant de dormir lol,c'est inspiré de la win pose dans TTT2,quand Steve ignore Hwoarang(roooh je DETESTE ça ! quand il fait ça !) Hwoarang est bien trop adorable pour etre ignorer de la sorte.Le song theme est STUPID LIAR by Bigbang(je l'ai réécoutée et c'est vrai que ça va bien avec le stupid liar Steve qui est stupide en amour ;)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé:Steve et Hwoarang viennent de gagner leur match par équipe mais Steve s'en va délibérément quand Hwoarang s'approche de lui.

Que se passe t-il ? pourquoi Steve l'ignore comme ça tout à coup ?

Hwoarang veut qu'ils se félicitent à chaque matchs,il veut une très belle amitié avec Steve,

mais Steve lui,veut-il une amitié avec lui ?

Steve et Hwoarang venaient de gagner,

Hwoarang avança vers lui pour le féliciter comme à chaque combats gagnés mais Steve ne s'arrêta pas devant lui.

A la place,il continua d'avancer tout droit.

Hwoarang ne comprit plus rien.

Il l'interpella:

Hé ! Steve ! Ou-tu vas comme ça ?

Steve se retourna à moitié:

On a gagné.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester planter là.

Hwoarang baissa la tête:

Oui mais d'habitude...

Steve:D'habitude on se tape dans la main,ou on se félicite c'est ça ?

Hwoarang sourit:

Tu ne l'as pas fait aujourd'hui,

qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Steve souffla:

Je n'ai pas tout le temps envie de faire copain-copain avec toi Hwoarang.

On fait juste équipe parce que le tirage au sort du tournoi tag team en a décidé ainsi.

Hwoarang se ré avança:

Ouais,

j'ai remarqué que tu faisais toujours la gueule,

tu ne souris jamais quand on a gagné.

Tu aurais préféré faire équipe avec Paul pas vrai ?

c'est ton meilleur ami.

Steve fronça les sourcils:

Paul est avec Law,

ces deux là ont eu de la chance,

ils se connaissent très bien.

Nous par contre c'est différent.

On a juste combattu l'un contre l'autre deux fois,

ne me prends pas pour ton"best friend".

Steve tourna la dos à Hwoarang et continua d'avancer.

Hwoarang fut bouche bée mais se reprena vite,

pas du tout démoraliser.

Il savait bien qu'au fond,Steve l'aimait au moins un tout petit peu.

Sinon il aurait refuser de faire ce tournoi.

Hwoarang courut pour le rattraper:

Je te rappelle tout de même qu'on doit rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin du tournoi.

On a fait 3 matchs,la compétition dure 6 mois.

Tu vas tenir le coup avec moi ?

Steve soupira et posa son sac à dos:

Ouais...si jamais tu me tapes trop sur le système,

je ferais un solo.

Hwoarang ricana:

Wow mec tu ne peux pas !

tu as été tiré au sort en mode duo,seulement en mode duo.

Steve sourit et commença à défaire ses affaires:

Oui je sais.

Bon on va camper ici.

L'endroit n'a pas l'air rempli de monstres bizarres.

Hwoarang s'asseya à son tour:

Ok.

Et si des ennemis nous attaquent en pleine nuit,que vas-tu faire en caleçon ?

Steve rougit:

Qu..quoi ?

comment ça en caleçon,

comment tu le sais d'abord ?

on dort dans des coins séparés !

Hwoarang:Haha,j'ai vu ça une fois près de la rivière,

il est bleu n'est-ce pas ?

Steve rougit encore plus:

Mais de quoi jme mêle !?

pourquoi tu me mattes en cachette HEIN !?

Steve attrapa Hwoarang par le col.

Hwoarang explosa de rire:

Hé mec,calme toi !

on est entre hommes non ?

Ne sois pas gêné !

Steve remarqua un instant les lèvres de Hwoarang,puis il le lacha.

Il retourna à son occupation.

Mettre son sac de couchage.

Steve:Quoi qu'il en soit,ne dors pas à coté de moi.

Va de l'autre coté,

il y a un ruisseau la-bàs aussi.

Je connais cette région.

Hwoarang sourit et posa son sac juste à coté des affaires de Steve:

Et pourquoi pas ? On fait équipe non ?

on peut dormir à coté comme de vrais équipiers,

discuter et boire de l'eau dégueu,

parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

J'ai envie de ça Steve,

pourquoi tu m'as ignoré tout à l'heure ?

ça fait deux fois maintenant...

Steve baissa la tête:

Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

Je ne suis pas ton pote.

Je ne le serai jamais.

Tu es plus comme un rival pour moi.

Hwoarang explosa de rire à nouveau:

Un rival ? wow ça c'est la meilleure !

Tu acceptes de faire équipe avec ton rival ?

Steve chercha de la nourriture dans son sac:

Il le faut bien...

j'ai envie de gagner ce tournoi et puis les combats en équipe payent super bien.

Steve sourit à Hwoarang.

Hwoarang comprit l'allusion:

Wow en gros,tu te sers de moi pour avoir de l'argent ?

T'es qu'un naze !

Hwoarang se leva et ramassa ses affaires:

Tu sais quoi ?

reste tout seul.

Après tout,

tu connais cette région et il n'y a pas de monstres comme tu l'as dit.

Hwoarang commença à partir:

Je ne suis plus un gamin.

Je n'ai pas peur d'être seul dans cette endroit.

Bonne nuit.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et tendit sa main:

Non mais Hwoarang !

avoue le toi aussi que ça paye bien !

On peut partager l'argent,

c'est meme la règle principal !

Hwoarang:Bouffe le ton argent !

Hwoarang disparu finalement de l'autre coté.

Steve se mordit les lèvres:

Merde...

pourquoi veut-il absolument bien s'entendre avec moi ?

Je suis un pourri,il ne mérite pas ça...

Steve repensa soudainement aux paroles de Hwoarang et à son regard tendre:

"J'ai envie de ça Steve...

comme de vrais équipiers"

Son cœur se mit à battre soudainement fort.

Steve:Merde pourquoi ?

je...j'ai chaud...

Steve avança près de la rivière et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage.

Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau et pensa:

Il est si gentil...

Steve reçut une nouvelle fois un flash de son soi-disant rival.

Il déglutit:

Pourquoi je me mets à penser à lui que maintenant...avant...

avant je le remarquai à peine.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de le voir,

d'etre près de lui maintenant !

Steve cria et lança une pierre dans l'eau:

JE NE L'AIME PAS !

Je ne suis pas GAI !

je suis Steve Fox !

je ne vais pas tomber pour un gars aussi fébrile et immature que lui !

Steve baissa la tête et murmura:

Fébrile...

mais je dois aller me réconcilier avec lui,sinon notre équipe est morte.

Et puis...peut-etre est-ce normal de devenir obséder par son rival ?

je vais aller lui demander.

Steve pensa en partant dans la direction que Hwoarang avait prit:

Peut être qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Jin.

Qu'il pense à lui comme je pense à lui maintenant.

C'est son rival après tout.

Steve aperçut le sac de couchage de Hwoarang.

Le coréen était couché sur le dos en regardant les étoiles.

Steve eut un raté:

Mon...cœur...

Le boxeur anglais déglutit nerveusement et avança doucement près de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang avait déjà sentit sa présence.

Pas la peine de se retourner:

Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Steve sourit:

Euh...je voulais te poser une question.

Hwoarang ferma les yeux:

Va s-y...

Steve:Est-ce que tu penses à Jin en ce moment ?

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils:

Jin ?

non,qu'est-ce qui vient avoir là-dedans ?

Steve se gratta l'arrière de la tête:

Et ben...comme c'est ton rival,

ennemi juré,

tu dois penser à lui non ?

Hwoarang ricana et ouvrit les yeux:

Je ne suis pas aussi obsédé de le battre.

Quand viendra une confrontation entre nous,

je vais penser à la façon dont je vais le battre c'est tout.

Steve se toucha le front cette fois-ci:

Tu ne penses pas à autre chose par rapport à lui ?

Hwoarang regarda Steve:

Quelles choses ?

Steve se mordit les lèvres.

Comment dire ça ?

Steve:Et bien...son regard,son visage,je ne sais pas moi.

Pas même sa voix ?

Hwoarang se tourna de l'autre coté:

T'es malade.

Allez bonne nuit.

Je ne suis pas ton"pote"pourquoi tu me parles d'un coup ?

Steve sourit.

Hwoarang était encore amer face à cela.

Il s'avança et s'asseya à coté de lui:

J'avais besoin de quelques réponses c'est tout.

Tu es toujours en colère pour tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que j'agis comme ça.

Hwoarang haussa le ton.

Qu'est-ce que voulait Steve pour le saouler comme ça ?

Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois idiot !

on est pas amis je sais !

On fait juste équipe ! je suis ton rival !

Hwoarang finit en parlant doucement:

Laisse moi dormir maintenant...

retourne dans ton coté.

Les matchs officiaux commencent à 8 heures.

Steve partit avec une idée en tête:

Attends je reviens !

Hwoarang:Quoi encore...

Hwoarang avait vraiment sommeil.

C'est lui qui commençait tous les combats.

Il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour que son équipe avec Steve soit la meilleure.

Qu'ils fassent de très beaux matchs,qu'ils gagnent tout.

Et lui ? que faisait-il ?

il le traité comme un moins que rien entre temps.

Hwoarang capitula en fermant les yeux:

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance...

ami pas ami...

Steve arriva à ce moment là avec ses affaires.

Il les posa juste à coté de celles de Hwoarang,

et prépara une nouvelle fois son campement:

Je vais dormir à coté de toi.

C'est ça que tu voulais non ?

Hwoarang:Dégage si tu veux pas,

je m'en fous...

Steve sourit et prit une boite de thon à la sauce tomate dans son sac:

Je le veux...

je veux être ton ami.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Steve:

Quoi ?

Steve:Je veux être ton pote MATE !

Steve le tapota avec sa fourchette.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils.

Décidemment,il ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

Hwoarang:Un coup tu me traites comme de la merde,

un coup je suis ton ennemi

un coup tu veux être ami avec moi,

c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Steve passa une fourchette à Hwoarang:

J'ai changé d'avis.

Tu n'es pas mon rival.

Tu as dit que les rivaux ne pensaient pas l'un à l'autre comme je le pensais.

Hwoarang se gratta la tête.

Tout était flou maintenant:

Et ?

ça veut dire quoi ?

Steve sourit et regarda tendrement Hwoarang:

Que je suis un idiot,laisse tomber.

Hwoarang attrapa la fourchette que Steve lui avait donné:

Et en plus,tu veux partager ta bouffe avec moi !

manger dans la même boite !

STEVE FOX veut manger dans le même truc que HWOARANG !

Steve ricana:

Et ouais !

arrête de crier,tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Hwoarang poussa Steve dans le bras:

Je suis juste étonnamment,

très agreablement surpris Fox !

Tu veux enfin de mon amitié !

Steve rougit.

Le sourire de Hwoarang...

NON ça y'est ça recommencé !

Encore le cœur qui bat à la chamade !

Steve se racla la gorge:

Oui...pardon,bonne appétit.

Steve pensa très fort pour lui même:

FOUTU COEUR !

il suffit qu'il me sourisse et je me perds complètement,

je suis pire qu'une fille !

Je vais craquer pour lui...

je suis en train de craquer pour lui !

Steve finit son délire de pensées en marmonant doucement:

J'ai deja craqué...depuis...

je ne sais pas...

peut etre depuis toujours ?

Steve regarda discrètement Hwoarang du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci était en train littèralement de finir toute la boite.

Hwoarang le remarqua et sourit:

Oh désolé,

tu en veux aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Steve se rapprocha soudainement de Hwoarang,

il avait envie de...l'embrasser ?

mais était-ce juste entre partenaires ?

Hwoarang commençait vraiment à sentir le regard de prédateur de Steve sur lui,

que se passait-il ?

Il tenta une grimace:

Hé Steve Allo ?

Steve était à peine conscient,

il se rapprocha encore plus dangereusement de Hwoarang.

Il marmona:

Hm ?

Hwoarang sourit,maladroit:

Tu...euh,tu en veux ?

du poisson ?

Je n'ai pas encore fini...TIENS !

Hwoarang lui mit la conserve à la figure,

ne supportant plus ce regard trop intense pour lui.

Steve se reprit en sentant la boite et le poisson qui commençait à couler sur son visage:

Ah...euh...

oui merci.

Les deux soufflèrent en meme temps,

soulagés qu'une catastrophe avait était évitée.

Hwoarang sourit en se recouchant:

Putain Steve...tu m'as fait peur,

tu étais pret à bondir sur moi !

Je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut manger haha !

Steve rougit et baissa la tête.

Vraiment c'était la honte.

Steve:Oui pardon...

je suis complètement à l'ouest.

Hwoarang:Ouais faut qu'on dorme !

nos cerveaux ne fonctionnent vraiment plus,surtout le tien !

et désolé pour le masque de beauté"thon sauce tomate"

Steve explosa de rire.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Steve:Pas grave Hwoarang !

Hwoarang remarqua la joie de Steve et sourit.

Ils étaient enfin devenus amis.

Le coréen espérait que cela dure.

Pas que pour cette nuit.

fin du chapitre 1,LO SIENTO que des erreurs.

J'ai une conjug d'alien


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était noire maintenant,très sombre et froide.

Hwoarang qui n'était pas du genre frisqué pourtant grelotta.

Il pensa en reniflant et en se tournant dans sa couette:

Gaa chincha...

Ils pourraient nous prescrire des hotels au lieu de nous faire dormir dehors,

par terre en plein hiver.

Hwoarang se tourna du coté de Steve pour voir si il dormait.

Oui.

Hwoarang décida de se rapprocher de lui,il chuchota:

Steve...hé Steve !

Hwoarang le poussa un peu pour qu'il se réveille.

Steve marmona les yeux fermés:

Hmm,qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il y a un ennemi ?

Hwoarang sourit:

Non mais j'ai froid Steve...

tu ne dors pas comme d'habitude hein ?

Steve ouvrit les yeux:

T'es fou !

cette nuit est la plus froide que j'ai connu,il doit faire...-10

Hwoarang:Ouais...

on dirait que cette nuit a été faite exprès pour nous réunir.

Steve fronça les sourcils et bégaya:

Que...que veux-tu dire ?

Hwoarang se colla à Steve et sourit malicieusement:

Que tu dois me réchauffer ! j'ai froid !

Steve:Euh..ça se fait entre coéquippiers ?

Hwoarang mit sa couverture sur eux:

ça se fait en tant qu'amis.

Steve pouvait sentir les cheveux de Hwoarang qui caressaient son visage.

Son coeur commençait deja à battre rapidement.

Hwoarang pouvait l'entendre:

Wow...ton coeur bats super vite,ça va ?

Hwoarang regarda Steve dans la pénombre.

Steve remarqua comment il était beau sous le clair de lune,il se mordit les lèvres:

Hwoarang...tu es habillé plus chaudement que moi et tu as plus froid que moi ?

Hwoarang sourit:

Tu es chaud Steve.

Il monta tout à coup sur lui pour lui toucher le ventre.

Steve étouffa un cri.

Que faisait-il ?

Hwoarang toucha le bas ventre de Steve,il était bouillant maintenant.

Steve eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer,

les mains de Hwoarang sur lui auparavant ne lui auraient rien fait mais là...

Hwoarang remarqua que Steve était en train de suffoquer pour l'air.

Il remonta pour lui prendre le visage à deux mains:

Tu fais de l'asthme ?

Steve n'en pouvait plus,Hwoarang le regardait droit dans les yeux avec son regard inquiet.

Il réussit à dire presque en s'étranglant:

Pars...Hwoarang,descends de moi s'il te plait,J'ETOUFFE !

Hwoarang fut surpris mais fit comme il le dit:

D'a..d'accord.

Fallait me dire que t'étais malade...

Steve retrouva petit à petit une respiration normale:

Je ne suis pas malade,j'ai eu juste un gros coup de chaud.

Hwoarang se recoucha à sa place,les bras croisés sur la tete,il bailla:

Bonne nuit alors...

Steve le regarda fermer ses yeux.

Il déglutit et avança près de lui:

Tu sais que quand tu dors tu fais des petits bruits.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils:

Hein ?

quels genres de bruits ?

Steve sourit:

Des bruits du genre adorable,est-ce des syllabes en coréen ?

Hwoarang se gratta les cheveux:

Je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Tout ce que je sais,c'est que je me suis réveillé parce que j'avais trop froid.

Steve bailla:

Et tu m'as reveillé en plus de ça.

Hwoarang:Hé ! t'es là non ?

faut que tu me serves au moins à quelque chose !

Steve sourit et l'attrapa par la taille.

Merde,qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au juste ?

Steve:Je vais te tenir en dormant,content ?

Hwoarang marmona:

hmgh.

Pendant toute la nuit,Hwoarang entendait Steve qui parlait dans son sommeil.

C'était ça qu'il le réveiller maintenant.

Du coup le lendemain matin,

il était de très mauvaise humeur,avec de grosses poches noires sous les yeux.

Hwoarang se dégagea de l'emprise de Steve:

Hé Steve lache moi maintenant j'ai trop chaud !

Steve venait à peine de se réveiller:

Quoi encore ?

Hwoarang commença à s'assoir:

ça va ? t'as bien dormi ?

Parce que moi,je n'ai meme pas eu une heure de sommeil !

Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Hein ? de quoi tu parles ?

Je t'ai laissé dormir.

Hwoarang:Tu dis que je fais des bruits en dormant,mais toi tu dis carrement des phrases entières !

Steve eut tout à coup une grosse frayeur.

Avait-il dit des conneries pendant son sommeil,des choses interdites à dévoiler ?

Steve demanda timidement:

Du genre ?

Hwoarang commença à enfiler ses bottes:

Du genre,j'ai besoin de toi,je suis désolé,des trucs du genre.

Steve se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et chuchota:

Merde...

Hwoarang se leva:

Bon moi je vais aller m'échauffer,viens me rejoindre quand t'es pret,il est 7h30.

Steve regarda Hwoarang qui commençait à faire un jogging.

Il pensa:

Il a pas beaucoup dormi,mais il s'entraine deja sans manger ?

ce gars est incroyable...notre match est à 8h,on a le temps.

Steve baissa la tête:

Il est en colère contre moi ?

Le boxeur anglais s'effondra dans la place de Hwoarang.

Il renifla à plein poumons son oreiller.

Steve:Dieu...que ça sent bon.

Pardonne moi Hwoarang,

je n'ai pas les couilles de te dire que je suis gai et que tu m'attires obsèdement depuis 24h.

Steve se toucha les yeux,

lui aussi était fatigué.

Hwoarang aperçut Steve dans son sac de couchage en train de rêvasser.

Il s'exclama dans sa tête:

C'est pas vrai...qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Hwoarang se rapprocha:

Hé Steve ! tu comptes te lever quand ?

Ne baves pas sur mon oreiller !

Hwoarang le tira de sa place:

Allez bouge toi !

Steve marmonna:

Je n'ai pas de force Hwoarang...je suis K.O

Hwoarang prit une bouteille d'eau et lui rinça la figure:

Tu vas etre K.O dans moins de 30 minutes si tu ne t'échauffes pas !

Steve:Alors échauffe moi Hwoarang...

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils:

Tu veux un match contre moi ?

HAHA t'es meme pas éveillé !

Steve lui prit tout à coup le bras pour l'amener à lui.

Hwoarang se retrouva sur lui.

Steve en avait plus rien à faire,il voulait Hwoarang maintenant.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses pulsions et sentiments.

Il avoua:

Réchauffe moi comme cette nuit.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux:

Tu as froid ?

Steve passa ses bras autour de Hwoarang:

Fais moi du bien,je me sens mal...

Merde il était complètement en train de perdre la tête.

Et Hwoarang qui ne se doutait de rien...

Steve commença à caresser ses cheveux:

Hmm bien trop innocent,

tu es bien trop niais Hwoarang.

Hwoarang commençait vraiment à avoir peur du comportement de Steve.

Il essaya de se dégager,mais Steve se retourna violemment et se mit au dessus de lui pour le bloquer.

Hwoarang cria:

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel !? LACHE MOI !

Steve était vraiment en train de devenir excité.

Si Hwoarang jouait le persecuté alors c'était fini...

Il lui prit les poignets et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

Toi je te veux...

je veux que tu me donnes du plaisir là tout de suite,on a encore le temps.

Hwoarang:Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! es-tu GAI !?

Steve sourit et commença à défaire sa chemise,

il faisait un peu froid dehors mais Hwoarang allait bien le réchauffer n'est-ce pas ?

Il avoua:

Oui je le suis...ou du moins qu'avec toi.

Il se coucha sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Baise moi Hwoarang...je ne veux pas te violer,je veux juste m'abandonner à toi.

Que tu m'embrasses,que tu me réconfortes.

J'ai besoin de toi,je suis devenu obsédé par toi,depuis..depuis hier.

Hwoarang ne comprit plus rien:

Hein ?

Alors c'est de moi que tu parlais en dormant ?

Steve sourit et laissa Hwoarang libre:

Oui je t'aime.

Je..enfin je ne pouvais plus cacher ça,j'en suis sur maintenant.

Tu n'es pas juste un ami..je suis amoureux de toi,je veux plus.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils mais fut touché par sa déclaration.

En effet,depuis hier Steve était bizarre.

Hwoarang le regarda compatissant:

Oh je comprends maintenant...désolé.

Avec tout ce que je t'ai fais et dit hier,tu as du crevé intérieurement.

Niveau intime,ça va ?

Steve regarda son entrejambe et rougit:

Je..je tiens le coup mais defois j'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Il y a cette partie de moi qui te veut absolument sexuellement parlant.

Hwoarang ouvrit grand la bouche,à court de mots.

Toutes ces révèlations en un temps record,il avait du mal à se retrouver.

Il se rassit à son tour et décida de mettre les choses au clair:

En gros tu m'aimes depuis hier et tu veux que je te baises maintenant parce que tu ne peux plus te retenir.

C'est ça ?

Steve hocha timidement la tête:

Pour résumé oui...

Hwoarang sourit et enlaça Steve pour sa plus grande confusion.

Il n'était pas fou de rage ?

Lui voulait une amitié,un partenaire d'équipe et voila que Steve lui sortait qu'il voulait du sexe et plus avec lui ?

Steve:Tu ne me détestes pas ?

Hwoarang sourit et s'exclama:

Enfer non !

je trouve ça mignon Steve !

J'accepte les sentiments que tu as pour moi,par contre je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te les retournés.

Steve baissa la tête:

Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

Hwoarang lui toucha la joue:

Mais non !

c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi,je ne sais pas c'est quoi encore d'être amoureux.

Peut-etre que tu arriveras à me faire tomber,pour l'instant c'est pas gagné !

Hwoarang lui souria arrogament pour le taquiner.

Steve se dégagea de Hwoarang et se leva:

Très bien...

Bon avec tout ça,il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Tant pis pour mon plaisir,l'équipe passe avant tout.

Steve lui souria joliment.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux.

Y'aurait-il cette étincelle ?

Il lui avoua:

J'aime ce coté la de toi Steve.

Ton coté respectueux et doux parfois.

Il lui dit en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête:

Il y a peut etre des chances après tout.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et vit Hwoarang passait devant lui.

Serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour ?

Fin !

et oui Steve n'a pas eu son"plaisir"du matin,désolé boy je ne pouvais plus écrire,trop fatiguée...

Si vous gagnez votre match,Hwoarang acceptera pour ce soir lol ! Il fait si froid,ne ?

Also i love seme Steve i love seme Steve i love seme Steve but Steve loves seme Hwoarang,he loves seme Hwoarang he loves seme Hwoarang and me TOO je ne peux pas résister alors je fais les deux !


End file.
